Pokémon Alternative Ep04 Torneio Cherrygrove
by KristenLane
Summary: A cidade Cherrygrove é o local de um dos primeiros Torneios de Johto, e é onde Kevin disputará sua primeira Fita no continente. Mas quais serão as habilidades exigidas aos competidores? E quem nossos aventureiros encontrarão lá? Review, please!
1. Parte I

**Pokémon Alternative Series - Johto Saga - Ep.04 **_**Torneio**__** Cherrygrove**_

Parte I

_Da última vez que vimos nossos quatro aventureiros, eles estavam a caminho de Cherrygrove, onde Kevin participará de seu primeiro torneio pokémon na região de Johto. Agora, após dois dias de viagem, eles finalmente chegaram a seu destino._

Sally olha ao redor: a cidade parece borbulhar de vida com tantas pessoas, casas de arquitetura clássica, ruas pavimentadas com blocos de granito e flores por todos os lados. Ela não resiste ao comentário:

-Nunca pensei que Cherrygrove fosse uma cidade tão radiante! É animadora!

-Acho que escolheram o lugar perfeito pra um torneio- repara Kevin e olha para os lados, ansioso: -Mas eu bem que queria saber por que o Tracey e a Sakura estão demorando tanto pra voltar…

-É mesmo. Só falta aqueles dois estarem namorando pelas nossas costas, se é que aqueles dois são capazes disso…

Tracey e Sakura chegam quase a tempo de ouvir o comentário completo de Sally. O observador pergunta:

-Do que é que vocês estão falando aí?

Sally e Kevin ficam gelados de medo de terem sido pegos falando pelas costas! Sally tenta disfarçar, afobada, mas o resultado é terrivelmente ruim:

-Nós? Falando? Ah, n-não, nós estávamos falando sobre… er…- olha para os lados e aponta: -Aqueles meninos ali! Aposto que não são santinhos, que foram eles que quebraram a janela daquela casa e…

-Tá bom, já chega disso- pede Tracey, impaciente. -Eu prefiro não saber do que realmente estavam falando. Agora vejam o que achamos!

Tracey entrega à prima um pequeno livro de bolso. Os olhos dela brilham:

-É a nova edição do "Guia de Viagens Liga Johto"!

-E não é só isso- continua Sakura. -Encontramos uma loja especializada em itens para todo tipo de treinador!

Os olhos de Sally faíscam ainda mais.

-Deve ser lá que vendem as Pokegears! Vem comigo!

Sally puxa a amiga pelo braço e sai correndo com ela em direção à tão afamada loja; Eevee corre para tentar alcançá-las. Kevin não deixa de comentar:

-Essa garota só pode ser doida!

-Vai ser um ano beeem longo com ela…- lamenta Tracey. -Vamos procurar o local do seu torneio.

****

Dentro da loja, Sally está encantada pelas prateleiras cheias de acessórios, itens, bugigangas, parafernálias e afins, todos feitos para todo tipo de treinador.

-Ah, isso só pode ser o paraíso! Eu nem sei o que vou comprar… O que você acha, Sakura… Sakura?

A menina está sentada no chão, arfando de cansaço, e avisa:

-Da próxima vez… Lembra de avisar… Que nós vamos… Participar da maratona…

Eevee também está arfando. Sally faz careta de reprovação.

-Deixa de moleza, pessoal. Vocês têm que aprender a se ligar nas novidades, tipo… POKEGEARS!

Sally dispara até a prateleira em que estão pequenos aparelhos eletrônicos cinzentos. Sakura a segue.

-Sally, o que é exatamente um Pokegear?

-São uma espécie de celulares pra treinadores, com agenda telefônica, relógio, mapa e rádio, mas eu soube que os novos modelos têm função MP3 player e sistema e mensagens de texto! Acho que vou ficar com este aqui…

Sally escolhe um dos Pokegears, mas este é pego por outra pessoa. A treinadora olha quem é: uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, usando uma bandana verde, moletom sem mangas laranja, short escuro e tênis. A garota percebe e se desculpa:

-Ops, desculpe… Não percebi que ia pegar este!

Sally parece despreocupada.

-Ah, que nada, qualquer um desses tá bom pra mim!

Sally escolhe outro modelo da prateleira. Curiosa, a garota pergunta:

-Hum, por acaso vocês vão participar do torneio de hoje? É que eu não sou da região, então ainda não sei aonde é a competição…

-Nós não vamos competir,- responde Sakura, -mas temos um amigo que é coordenador e vai competir. Podemos procurar pelo local com você!

-Obrigada! E antes que eu me esqueça, meu nome é May, prazer em conhecê-las!

-E eu sou Sally e estas são Eevee e Sakura. Prazer também!

****

Alguns minutos depois da cena com as meninas, Kevin está fazendo sua inscrição para o torneio. No balcão, a atendente vai recolhendo as informações:

-Para fazer sua inscrição, vou precisar de seu nome e da cidade de que veio.

-Certo. Meu nome é Kevin Danton e sou da cidade Rustboro, em Hoenn.

-Kevin Danton, Rustboro… Pronto, já está registrado na central. Aqui estão as coisas que vai precisar para os torneios de Johto.

A atendente entrega ao jovem um cartão de registro e um estojo de fitas de cor mogno.

-A competição começa daqui meia hora. Até lá, você precisa estar na sala de competidores, à esquerda. Boa sorte para você!

-Obrigado!

Kevin guarda os acessórios que recebeu e vai até a mesa de espera onde Tracey aguarda.

-Consegui me inscrever. Agora só tem meia hora até a disputa pela Fita!

Embora Tracey já tenha assistido a competições do Grande Festival, ele não conhece direito o sistema de torneios. Por curiosidade, não deixa de perguntar:

-Agora que você está inscrito nos torneios de Johto, como funcionam as competições?

Enquanto explica, Kevin procura algo em sua mochila:

-Pra entrar no Festival é preciso ter cinco Fitas de Torneio. E pra competir nos torneios é preciso ter *droga, onde é que eu deixei?*, ah, achei! Isto.

Kevin mostra algumas cápsulas de acrílico redondas, um pouco maiores do que pokébolas, e uma pequena caixinha transparente com selos.

-Pra que serve isto?- pergunta Tracey.

-É uma das exigências das competições de Johto e Sinnoh. Funciona assim: quando você coloca a pokébola dentro de uma cápsula e a lacra com um selo, você cria um efeito visual quando libera o pokémon. Mas essa não é a única exigência dos torneios daqui…

-Há outra coisa que os coordenadores daqui precisam fazer?

-Sim: interação com o ambiente. Cada palco de Johto simula alguma espécie de ambiente natural ou urbano. Os coordenadores precisam fazer suas apresentações interagindo de alguma forma com a localidade.

Tracey se surpreende com o conhecimento do amigo, que nunca participou de uma competição de Johto antes, e resolve fazer uma última pergunta:

-Como você sabe tudo isso?

-Eu andei pesquisando, hê hê…

Logo entram correndo no local May, Sally e Sakura. As três passam pela porta ao mesmo tempo, então acabam se espremendo e caindo no chão uma em cima da outra! May, no entanto, levanta correndo e vai desesperada até o balcão falar com a atendente:

-Vim me inscrever para o torneio Cherrygrove! Não estou atrasada, estou?!

May entrega seu cartão de registro para a atendente sem jeito, que responde:

-Na verdade você chegou a tempo. Só vamos fechar as inscrições daqui dez minutos.

-O quê?

A atendente recolhe o cartão da coordenadora para verificar o registro, enquanto ela olha para um relógio de parede.

-Duas horas? Sally, você disse que o torneio era às duas horas e cinco!

Sakura se levanta e arruma o cabelo desajeitado e Sally, ainda no chão, verifica as informações no seu Guia de Viagens, constrangida:

-É que… Bom, como eu digo isso, hê hê… Eu li errado. O torneio vai começar às duas e vinte e cinco!

May e Sakura tombam para trás! A coordenadora admite:

-Tudo bem, eu mesma devia ter confirmado o horário, afinal sou eu quem vai competir…

Tracey finalmente reconhece a garota e vai até ela cumprimentá-la:

-Não esperava te encontrar, May! Como está indo?

-Uh? Ah Tracey, é você! Também não esperava te encontrar aqui!

Sally, Sakura e Kevin se aproximam. Sally pergunta:

-Vocês já se conhecem também?

-É, eu já estive no laboratório do professor Carvalho algumas vezes.

"E eu estou surpresa de saber que o Tracey conhece tantas garotas mas ainda não namorou nenhuma…", pensa Sally.

A atendente devolve o cartão à May e confirma a inscrição. Kevin fica curioso de conhecer sua nova oponente e pergunta:

-Então, você é coordenadora desde quando?

Bem, já faz dois anos que eu estou em competições e já participei de dois Festivais. Mas Johto é diferente de qualquer lugar em que estive!

Kevin e Sally ficam chocados:

-Dois Festivais?!

-É, mas eu não cheguei a ganhar algum tipo de Top-prêmio. Espero ter mais sorte este ano!

Sakura se entusiasma:

-Sabe, eu nunca assisti um torneio de coordenação ao vivo antes. Deve ser demais ver todos aqueles pokémons interagindo no palco de perto!

De repente, o megafone na parede anuncia:

-_Os participantes do torneio já podem se apresentar na sala de competidores. Repetindo: os participantes do torneio já podem se apresentar na sala de competidores._

-Ei Kevin, é conosco!- avisa May.

-Se vocês já vão indo, nós vamos procurar uns lugares na arquibancada- diz Tracey.

-Okey, até mais. Pra você também, Eevee!

Eevee fica lisonjeada com o carinho de May e se afasta com Sally e os outros.


	2. Parte II

Parte II

-Eu não esperava que tivesse conseguido os lugares mais na frente, Tracey!

Sally se acomoda toda confortável em uma das cadeiras da primeira fila. Sakura e Tracey se sentam nas cadeiras do lado, e este explica:

-Enquanto Kevin esperava pra fazer a inscrição, eu reservei esses três lugares na frente.

-Vai ser divertido torcer daqui- comenta Sakura.

De dentro da bolsa dela, uma pokébola se abre e sai a pequena Smoochum, que começa a bancar uma líder de torcida. Chikorita também sai da pokébola e, com Eevee, se unem a Smoochum.

-Parece que nossas pokémons já entraram no clima!- comenta Sally.

Na sala de competidores, Kevin e May estão ajeitando suas pokébolas dentro das cápsulas e selando-as, em silêncio. A coordenadora quebra esse silêncio, perguntando:

-Não é o primeiro torneio em que você entra, né?

Kevin afasta seus pensamentos e entra na conversa:

-É, eu já estive em competições de Hoenn, minha terra natal…

-Hoenn? Ei, eu também sou de lá! Venho da cidade Petalburg, filha do líder de ginásio, e você?

-Eu sou de Rustboro, filho de empresários da corporação Devon.

-Parece que somos de famílias de classe!

May termina de ajeitar as pokébolas. "Até que ela é bem gatinha pra uma rival", pensa Kevin.

Pelo telão no centro da sala, May vê a mestra de cerimônias no meio do palco florido.

-Veja, parece que vai começar!

O palco é, na verdade, um campo florido a céu aberto cujas flores estão divididas em linhas, formando o desenho de uma Fita. A mestra de cerimônias, usando um vestido tubinho, luvas e botas de cor verde-musgo, anuncia ao público:

-Bem-vindos, senhoras e senhores, ao Torneio Anual de Cherrygrove! Aqui reunidos temos coordenadores de diversos lugares disputando esta Fita Cherrygrove, um dos passaportes que eles vão precisar para chegar ao Grande Festival deste ano!

A Fita mostrada é lilás e rosa dos lados. A multidão aplaude e vibra.

-Como vocês já devem saber, os coordenadores vão ter que fazer suas apresentações interagindo com esse campo florido; lembrando que nossos técnicos estão aqui com seus pokémons para recuperar o cenário após cada apresentação. E aqui estão os nossos juízes: o senhor Contesta, o diretor do Fã-clube Pokémon Dexter e a enfermeira Joy da cidade Cherrygrove!

-É uma honra para nós estarmos aqui- agradece o senhor Contesta.

A multidão aplaude mais alto. A mestra de cerimônias termina:

-E eu sou Juliane, apresentadora oficial dos torneios de Johto, e também estou honrada por estar aqui! Agora, vamos começar o torneio!

Os participantes são chamados e um por um são apresentados no palco para fazer suas performances com os pokémons. E todas as apresentações são criativas: um Slowbro envolve as flores em bolhas de selo e as estoura com poderes psíquicos; um Pikachu usa a Agilidade e o ataque Flash entre as fileiras de flores, transformando-as em algo semelhante a um letreiro luminoso; uma Bellossom usa sua Dança de Pétalas entre o floral para misturar as pétalas do ambiente e de seu ataque ; entre outras performances. Kevin e May estão apreensivos.

A multidão aplaude após cada apresentação. Em um momento, Juliane anuncia:

-E agora o nosso próximo competidor: Kevin Danton, da cidade Rustboro!

Kevin entra no palco, acenando e procurando seus amigos na multidão vibrante disfarçadamente; ele os encontra na fileira da frente.

Chikorita, Eevee e Smoochum continuam a vibrar como líderes de torcida sincronizadas. Sally também banca a torcedora, só que mais maloqueira:

-Vaai, Kevin! Detona eles!

Ela assovia alto, incomodando os outros ao redor. Tracey reclama:

-Para com isso, Sally! Vão nos botar pra fora desse jeito!

Sally faz careta, mas para com a gritaria e os assovios. Sakura repara:

-Pessoal, não acham que, levando em conta os pokémons do Kevin, vai ser difícil pra ele fazer uma apresentação em um campo florido?

-Talvez. É melhor esperar pra ver- responde Tracey.

No palco, Kevin tira uma das pokébolas que preparou.

-Cative o público, Porygon!

No momento em que se abre a pokébola rompe o selo da cápsula, trazendo Porygon coberto por confetes vermelhos. O pokémon gira sua cabeça e suas patas geométricas em voltas completas e diferentes direções, espalhando os confetes e fazendo uma perfeita entrada. Kevin inicia a apresentação:

-Porygon, como nós praticamos! Use a Nevasca!

O pokémon virtual concentra energias, aponta sua cabeça para cima e dispara uma tempestade de gelo concentrada para o alto.

-Agora rápido Porygon, use o ataque Psíquico!

Os olhos de Porygon brilham e, com a força telecinética do Psíquico, ele canaliza a tempestade de gelo em direção às flores. A nevasca passa por todas elas e contorna a cada uma delas, congelando-as em seu formato perfeito. O desenho de uma Fita formado pelo floral fica completamente azul e cintilante.

-Mas vejam só, senhoras e senhores!- exclama Juliane. -Kevin e seu Porygon criaram um lindo contraste de flores congeladas em um campo primaveril numa apresentação muito original!

Os três juízes fazem seus comentários, sem dispensar elogios:

-Eu não esperava que um pokémon tecnológico como o Porygon pudesse interagir tão bem em um ambiente tão contrário ao seu natural.

-Sim, é notável!

-E a forma detalhada como cada flor foi envolvida pelo gelo exigiu muita habilidade!

Kevin agradece ao público, aos juízes, à Juliane e sai do palco com Porygon. De volta à sala de competidores ele encontra May, que o recepciona:

-Kevin, parabéns! Sua apresentação foi muito bem bolada! O Porygon é ótimo!

O coordenador se sente corar.

-Que isso, foi só um movimento que nós estivemos treinando há algum tempo e veio a calhar para a apresentação de hoje.

O assistente á porta da entrada do palco chama:

-Competidor número 25, prepare-se para subir ao palco, por favor.

-Ah, é a minha vez- diz May. -Me deseje sorte!

****

Sally está voltando à sua cadeira com três latas de refrigerante e entrega duas para Tracey e Sakura.

-Refri durante as competições sai meio caro, mas compensa!

-Obrigada, Sally- agradece Sakura. -Parece que agora é a vez da May, é a última apresentação.

Os três amigos e as pokémons aguardam. Juliane anuncia:

-E agora a última apresentação de hoje: May Lavinnie, da cidade Petalburg!

Sally engasga com o refrigerante. Refeita do susto, exclama:

-LAVINNIE?! PETALBURG?!

Sakura e Tracey olha perplexos. No palco, May lança uma de suas pokébolas encapsuladas:

-Beautifly, assuma o palco!

Beautifly sai da pokébola voando para o alto, deixando um rastro de pétalas laranja liberadas pelo selo de cápsula e depois descendo lentamente, ficando a uns sete metros do chão. Juliane narra:

-Uau! Beautifly faz uma entrada em direção às alturas que ressalta toda a sua beleza!

May sorri confiante e começa sua performance:

-Vamos mostrar uma nova forma de usar os ataques, Beautifly! Vento de Prata!

A borboleta posiciona-se na horizontal e agita suas asas lentamente, espalhando um pó prateado sobre as flores.

-Agora Beautifly, use o Tornado!

Novamente Beautifly sobe, desta vez mais lentamente, girando e agitando suas asas mais rápido para criar um leve tornado em volta de si mesma, que ergue um pouco do pó prateado junto. Juliane continua a narração:

-Beautifly criou um tornado de baixa intensidade em torno dela própria, produzindo um funil com um pouco do Vento de Prata que espalhou sobre as flores. Resta-nos ver o que ela vai fazer com isso!

"Preciso agir antes que o Tornado remova todo o Vento de Prata das flores", pensa May, e dá a cartada final:

-Termine com a Luz da Alvorada!

Parando de controlar o tornado, Beautifly canaliza novas energias para intensificar a luz do sol sobre o palco. O resultado é maravilhoso: a luz é refletida pelas partículas do Vento de Prata presentes no ar e sobre as flores, criando um brilho formidável e uma sensação curativa de paz e iluminação em todo o ambiente. A borboleta se ajeita no ar para aproveitar os raios de sol e tornar-se ainda mais radiante.

Nunca durante a competição a platéia aplaudiu e vibrou tanto! Sally, Tracey e Sakura estão maravilhados; Kevin mal pode acreditar na apresentação fantástica que assistiu pelo telão; e Juliane não poupa seus melhores comentários elogiosos como mestra de cerimônias:

-Uma apresentação sensacional a nível de Grande Festival, senhoras e senhores!! May e Beautifly fizeram as combinações perfeitas para encher este lugar com um brilho inesquecível! Vamos ouvir o que mais nossos juízes têm a dizer sobre essa belíssima apresentação!

Estupefatos, cada juiz dá o seu veredicto:

-Usar o Vento de Prata e o Tornado com menos potência e maior área para depois iluminar o ambiente com uma Luz da Alvorada aperfeiçoada foi uma ideia simplesmente sensacional!

-Sim, é mais do que notável!

-Sem contar que a Beautifly entre aqueles lindos raios de sol ficou divina!

May agradece e se despede do público -que grita vividamente o seu nome-, dos juízes e de Juliane, e sai com Beautifly. A mestra de cerimônias anuncia:

-E isso encerra as nossas performances de hoje. Agora os juízes vão escolher os quatro melhores competidores que irão para a segunda fase!

Mais uma vez a multidão vibra. Sally sai correndo da arquibancada, deixando Tracey e Sakura sem entender.

-Ei, Sally! Aonde você vai?

****

Na sala de competidores, Kevin corre até onde May está. Ele começa a elogiar:

-May, a sua apresentação foi… Foi… Caraca, eu nem sei como descrever!

A coordenadora fica lisonjeada e até um pouco corada com o comentário, e responde:

-Obrigada, Kevin, mas nem eu sei como essa apresentação ficou tão boa! Tudo o que eu sei é que eu e Beautifly temos treinado como nunca e estamos em perfeita sintonia.

"Caramba, ela é uma coordenadora e tanto", pensa Kevin, vendo May acariciar Beautifly. "Quais seriam minhas chances contra ela? Pequenas, talvez…"

Sally, Tracey, Sakura e as pokémons entram na sala correndo. Pego de surpresa, Kevin os cumprimenta:

-Ei, e aí? O que acharam das apresenta--

-Depois, Kevin- interrompe Sally. -Eu preciso saber uma coisa…

Ao ver May, Sally, a segura pelos braços com força e pergunta ansiosa:

-May Lavinnie da cidade Petalburg, certo? Então você é filha do Norman, certo?

Sally chacoalha duas vezes a coordenadora, como uma doida! Tracey a para e pergunta:

-Mas o que deu em você, Sally? O que você sabe sobre o pai da May?

-É que… Ah, esquece, é uma longa história pra contar agora! No momento, prefiro falar sobre as apresentações de vocês. Estavam demais!

Kevin demonstra falsa modéstia.

-É, esse tipo de coisa é comum pra quem tem habilidade…

-Ha ha ha, muito modesto, você!- ironiza Sally.

-Mas eu tenho que admitir, May, - começa Tracey, -eu já te assisti no Grande Festival pela TV, mas essa performance que você e Beautifly fizeram hoje foi a melhor das suas que eu já vi!

May ouve atentamente o comentário. Com os olhos baixos e sonhadores, revela:

-É curioso: tinha uma época, quando eu ainda era iniciante, em que eu nem sonhava fazer apresentações tão cheias de vida. Mas o ano passado em Kanto foi muito marcante e eu aprendi mais do que nunca. Posso ter perdido meu primeiro Torneio aqui em Johto, mas isso não é sinal de má sorte pra mim. Vai ter que lutar muito pela Fita Cherrygrove, Kevin!

Kevin encara May com um sorriso desafiador. Por um megafone, a mestra de cerimônias fala do palco com os competidores:

-_É agora o momento tão esperado: vamos anunciar os quatro escolhidos para a segunda fase!_

No telão surgem quatro retângulos semelhantes a cartas viradas para baixo. Kevin está apreensivo: agora é o momento para saber se sua apresentação foi boa o suficiente.


	3. Parte III

Parte III

No primeiro retângulo do telão surge o rosto de May.

"Tá, isso já era previsto…"

No segundo, surge o coordenador treinador do Pikachu.

"Calma, ainda tenho duas chances…"

No terceiro, aparece a coordenadora treinadora do Slowbro.

"Última chance! É agora ou dançou!"

No último retângulo é revelado o rosto de Kevin.

-YES!!- grita ele em alvoroço. -Viva os coordenadores de Hoenn!

-Parabéns, Kevin!- cumprimenta Sakura.

A voz de Juliane é ouvida novamente ao megafone:

_-Para a segunda fase, vamos sortear as duplas de batalha da semifinal!_

No telão, os retângulos são virados como cartas e separados em duplas. Quando a seleção termina e é revelada, a surpresa é geral.

-Kevin… Você vai lutar com a May!- comenta Sally.

Juliane passa um último aviso:

_-Lembrando que os competidores devem usar um pokémon diferente do usado para as apresentações, mas podem mudar de pokémon entre uma batalha e outra. Boa sorte para vocês!_

May parece um pouco perplexa com a seleção das batalhas, mas sua expressão muda para uma mais plácida. Ela fala ao rival:

-A nossa luta é a próxima. Espero o seu melhor no palco, Kevin.

May se afasta, a caminho de algum lugar desconhecido. Kevin a observa parado, numa mistura de perplexidade e fascinação. Sally o avisa:

-Bom, é melhor a gente voltar a nossos lugares. Ah, e vê se não fica babando muito por ela ou vai acabar se ferrando no palco.

Kevin fica corado. Enquanto Sally se afasta, Tracey e Sakura a olham por trás embaraçados e resolvem segui-la. Eevee suspira.

****

-É agora, senhoras e senhores! A segunda fase do Torneio Anual Cherrygrove começa neste instante!

A multidão aplaude Juliane, May e Kevin no meio do palco, que está livre da presença das flores.

-Para nossa primeira luta teremos dois coordenadores de Hoenn: May da cidade Petalburg e Kevin da cidade Rustboro. Agora cumprimentem-se, coordenadores, e vão às suas posições!

Enquanto se desenrolam as introduções, na arquibancada Sakura comenta preocupada:

-Vai ser difícil pro Kevin passar pela May. Ela é uma pedreira de dois Festivais de experiência!

-É, mas vocês se esquecem de que o nosso coordenador de ego contido não é qualquer um- alerta Sally. -Ele ganhou três Fitas em Hoenn. Isso não foi á toa!

-Não adianta ficar fazendo previsões agora- pede Tracey. -Ainda não vimos que pokémons eles vão usar.

Kevin e May estão em suas devidas posições no palco-arena. Juliane explica as últimas regras:

-Vocês têm cinco minutos para reduzir os pontos do adversário em batalha. Quem for derrubado primeiro será desclassificado. Comecem a luta!

-Fique sabendo, Kevin, que Sally não é a única ater uma dessas. Eevee, assuma o palco!

May lança uma pokébola encapsulada que libera sua Eevee no meio de estrelas brilhantes. Da arquibancada, Sally comenta, surpresa:

-Isso deve ser algum recorde! Em menos de uma semana conheci três treinadores que treinam Eevees ou suas evoluções!

De volta ao palco, Kevin lança sua resposta:

-Impressionante. Mas vamos ver até quando! Vai, Torchic!

A pokébola encapsulada de Kevin libera Torchic mergulhado num efeito e chamas, que se esvai aos poucos. Da arquibancada, Tracey nota:

-Vai ser uma luta interessante. Cada um vai lutar com um pokémon que o outro já teve!

-May já treinou um Torchic?- pergunta Sakura.

O relógio no alto do palco começa a correr. Os medidores de pontos de May e Kevin estão completos. May começa a luta:

-Eevee, comece com Escavar!

Eevee perfura o solo com suas patinhas rapidamente, deixando em seu lugar apenas um pequeno buraco. "Não dá pra saber onde ela está! Espere… Já sei!", pensa Kevin e decide:

-Torchic, use o Time Duplo!

O passarinho de fogo cria várias imagens de si mesmo e se mistura entre elas. May fica séria. "Qual deles… Hum…"

-Eevee, se distancie!

Kevin fica apreensivo. O relógio marca: quatro minutos e trinta e três segundos, quatro minutos e trinta e dois segundos, quatro minutos e trinta e um segundos, quatro minutos e trinta segundos…

-Agora suba, Eevee!

Surpreendentemente, Eevee sobe à superfície por trás das imagens de Torchic. No mesmo instante, Kevin pede:

-Lança-Chamas agora, Torchic!

Torchic tenta atingir Eevee com um poderoso jato de chamas, revelando sua posição entre as falsas imagens. Mas May já esperava por isso.

-Eevee, evasiva!

A pokémon escapa do ataque, deixando Kevin atônito.

-O quê?!

-Agora use o Ataque Rápido!

Eevee avança em um ataque de alta velocidade que atinge Torchic inteiro. O medidor de pontos de Kevin regrede consideravelmente, e Juliane narra:

-Após tentativas de ambos os lados para iludir seus oponentes, May é quem consegue sucesso e atinge o Torchic de Kevin, fazendo-a assumir a liderança dos pontos!

Kevin sua frio. Quando Torchic se recupera do Ataque Rápido, ele comanda:

-Use o Lança-Chamas de novo!- "Se ela gosta de iludir, eu também gosto!"

May apenas revida com outro ataque de distância:

-Bola das Sombras, Eevee!

Eevee lança um globo de energia negra que se choca com o ataque de fogo. O resultado é uma grande nuvem de fumaça. "A May ensinou ataques variados pra Eevee dela", pensa Sally enquanto assiste. Os contadores de May e Kevin reduzem uma pequena quantidade cada. "Saiu melhor do que eu esperava", pensa Kevin e dá sua reação:

-Use o Ás Aéreo, Torchic!

Enquanto Eevee está confusa por conta da fumaça, Torchic a atravessa avançando e circulando grandes correntes de ar ao seu redor; Eevee é acertada em cheio. Desta vez são os pontos de May que regridem, e Juliane continua sua narração:

-Kevin empata o placar atingindo Eevee após uma armadilha de fumaça!

A fumaça se dispersa. Eevee e Torchic estão de frente um para o outro. O relógio marca três minutos e meio.

-Nada mal contra quem já disputou dois Festivais, não é May?

-Não cante vitória ainda. Eevee, Cativar!

Eevee se faz parecer ainda mais fofinha, graciosa e charmosa do que o normal, fazendo Torchic se sentir estranho: embora esteja fascinado pela oponente à sua frente, ele sabe que não pode se deixar enganar, mas está um pouco temeroso. Ele regride alguns passos e Juliane narra a cena para o público:

-Um ataque Cativar tão fofo e charmoso de Eevee reduz a confiança de Torchic e faz Kevin perder pontos!

O coordenador agora tem metade dos pontos e volta à desvantagem. Da arquibancada, Sally não entende o ataque usado por Eevee e May e pergunta à Tracey:

-Hum, como funciona exatamente um "Cativar"?

-É um ataque recém-descoberto. Funciona apenas em oponentes do sexo oposto e reduz o dano que eles podem causar com ataques que não envolvam contato físico.

Kevin precisa pensar rápido. "Se eu não me engano, esse Cativar acabou com a minha chance de usar um bom Lança-Chamas. Vou tentar um ataque direto."

-Torchic, sai dessa! Use o Ataque Rápido!

Torchic agita a cabeça para os lados, saindo do transe, e faz como Eevee fez antes: avança em alta velocidade para um ataque de impacto. May resolve imitar:

-Sincronize com ele usando o Ataque Rápido também!

Eevee repete os movimentos de Torchic de forma perfeita. Juliane continua a narrar a todos, apreensiva:

-Isso está prestes a virar uma verdadeira colisão: os dois pokémons são o espelho um do outro em seus movimentos!

Por fim, Eevee e Torchic se chocam. Ambos se ferem e são jogados para direções opostas devido ao impacto. A reação de Eevee, porém, é mais rápida: forçando suas patinhas no chão para parar de ser arrastada, ela fica pronta para responder ao comando de May:

-Eevee, use a Bola das Sombras!

Novamente a pokémon de pêlos castanhos lança um globo de energia negra contra o oponente. Mas como Torchic ainda não está recuperado para uma evasiva, Kevin tenta um movimento desesperado:

-Rápido Torchic, use o Lança-Chamas!

Torchic lança um desajeitado jato de fogo; mas como o pokémon ainda está sob o efeito do Cativar, seu ataque não tem total eficiência. A Bola das Sombras consegue atravessar as chamas, atingindo seu alvo e causando alto dano.

-Minha nossa, senhoras e senhores!- espanta-se Juliane. -Torchic não consegue escapar da Bola das Sombras. Com seu pokémon enfraquecido e seus pontos no final, Kevin sofreu uma terrível derrubada!

O relógio indica dois minutos e meio. Kevin está com menos de um quarto de seus pontos. Torchic, mesmo ferido, mantém-se de pé, ofegante, encarando Eevee, que parece cansada. Mas sem mais nem menos os olhos do passarinho de fogo ficam espiralados e ele tomba duro para trás. Kevin está incrédulo:

-Essa não, Torchic!

Nas bancadas de cada juiz há um "X" eletrônico marcado. E enquanto a imagem dos medidores de pontos é trocada por uma que indica May como vencedora, Juliane termina de apresentar a batalha:

-E é isso, senhoras e senhores! May é a vencedora da primeira batalha da segunda fase deste Torneio Cherrygrove!

Kevin procura não pensar muito no que aconteceu, apenas acolhe Torchic, que o olha entristecido.

-Não esquenta a cabeça, cara. Você fez o melhor.

Ele recolhe o pokémon de volta à pokébola, depois observa May acariciar sua Eevee. Será que foi tolice pensar que podia vencer ela?

****

Kevin está sentado em um banco na sala de competidores, arrumando algumas coisas em sua mochila. Ele mal se concentra no que está fazendo, devido ao redemoinho de dúvidas em sua cabeça. Afinal, o que saiu de errado em sua luta? Será que faltou treinamento ou a derrota foi uma coisa natural, já que a May era uma oponente mais forte? E pior, será que vai ser sempre assim contra oponentes mais fortes?

-Ei, por que você tá enrolando pacotinhos de biscoitos em toalhas?

Kevin volta á realidade ao ouvir a voz de May. Dá uma olhada nela, no que estava fazendo e, embaraçado, responde:

-Er… Ih, eu nem percebi o que estava fazendo. Tava pensando…

May nota a chateação do rival. Ela sabe que causou isto, mas também sabe que não teve culpa. Afinal torneios não são brincadeira, pois todo mundo que entra quer fazer o seu melhor para alcançar um lugar ao sol, certo? Ela se senta ao lado de Kevin, para conversar sobre tudo isso.

-Você tá chateado por causa da derrota, né?

-Eu?- Kevin tenta disfarçar, virando o rosto para que ele não traia suas emoções. -Imagine, May… Estou contente que tenha passado pra final e--

-Deixa de ser mentiroso!! É claro que você não sente isso!

Kevin vira o rosto de volta para May, espantado. Ela mesma também se surpreende com a própria explosão e percebe que exagerou; tenta consertar:

-Desculpa. Eu quase esqueci que já passei por essa situação de perder pra alguém mais experiente.

-É mesmo? E como… Você se sentiu?

-Dá última vez que isso aconteceu, eu me senti arrasada. Fiquei deprimida, achando que não estava conseguindo alcançar meus sonhos. Mas meu rival Drew me trouxe de volta á realidade e acabou me fazendo lembrar que aquilo não era o fim do mundo e que eu devia continuar treinando e lutando.

May faz uma pausa curta para pensar e continua:

-Sabe, acho que não tem essa de que o menos forte sempre perde pro mais forte. Eu não sei explicar direito, tem a ver com o estilo de cada treinador e dos pokémons. Cada um tem habilidades diferentes e algumas ajudam a superar as dos oponentes… Ah, sei lá! É complicado pra mim também.

Kevin consente com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, acho que entendi o que você quis dizer.

-Tá. Mas não confie muito no que eu digo; não sou tão experiente como meus amigos Ash e Brock.

Por fim Kevin compreende que o que aconteceu no torneio não era o fim do mundo. Todos os que competem estão para ganhar, é por isso que é tão difícil. May se levanta para sair e diz:

-Eu já vou indo. Acho que agora você precisa de tempo. E já que a segunda luta já está acabando, eu preciso me preparar para a final. Tchau.

Enquanto May se afasta, Kevin volta a arrumar suas coisas, desta vez concentrado. É quando ele percebe a chegada de seus três amigos.

Sally olha para Kevin entristecida e lamenta:

-Você deve estar arrasado, né?

Kevin põe sua mochila nas costas e responde, despreocupado:

-Um pouco. Mas a May já conversou comigo e acho que agora eu só preciso esfriar a cabeça.

-Tem certeza de que você está bem?- pergunta Sakura.

-Estou, sem problema. Agora vamos; não quero perder a luta da final.

****

Sally, Kevin, Tracey e Sakura estão assistindo a final do torneio. Só restam no relógio um minuto e meio; May está na vantagem com seu Blaziken, superando o coordenador oponente e seu Arbok. Como é de costume, Juliane narra a luta:

-Esse último Chute Flamejante de Blaziken foi indefensável para Arbok. É com tão poucos pontos restantes, vai ser difícil para Travis superar May!

O coordenador está tenso. Arrisca um comando:

-Arbok, use a Bomba de Veneno!

Arbok cospe de sua boca uma enorme bola de lama tóxica. May contra-ataca:

-Blaziken, use o Superaquecimento na força máxima!

O corpo de Blaziken começa a ficar vermelho e quente, e ele dispara uma enorme e ampla rajada de fogo extremamente poderosa. As chamas dissolvem a Bomba de Veneno em um piscar de olhos e ainda atingem Arbok, que não tem tempo ou força para se defender. O pokémon tomba, derrotado.

-Isso é que é um ataque chamuscante!- comenta Juliane. -Este Superaquecimento foi o ataque mais poderoso já visto nesta competição, levando May à vitória e à Fita Cherrygrove!

Onde haviam os medidores de pontos, May é indicada vencedora. E os aplausos são altíssimos! Do palco, a coordenadora não consegue esconder o sorriso de felicidade.

"Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com essa concorrência pesada", pensa Kevin, "afinal todos nós, coordenadores, sonhamos em ser vencedores".Ele volta á realidade com os comentários impressionados de Sally:

-Meu, vocês viram a força desse último ataque? Foi incrível!

-A May deve amar muito o que faz- comenta Sakura. -Só assim pra ela er tão boa!

Kevin reflete sobre as palavras da amiga. "'Amar muito o que faz'… É verdade. Nós amamos o que fazemos, é o que nos torna bons."

As comemorações prosseguem. No pódio, o senhor Contesta entrega a Fita Cherrygrove para May e três cópias oficiais para Beautifly, Eevee e Blaziken.

-É sua primeira Fita na região Johto, certo? Meus parabéns!

-Obrigada, senhor.

May recebe a Fita nas mãos. A admira por alguns segundos e inclina a cabeça para cima, pensativa e orgulhosa.

"Ash, Brock, Max… Eu sei que não podem me ouvir, mas queria que soubessem como estou contente. Consegui minha primeira Fita em Johto sozinha! Graças a todo apoio que vocês, papai, mamãe e até meus rivais deram por dois anos! Vocês me ensinaram a andar sozinha e eu nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente.

Cuidado, Drew, Soledad, Harley… Eu estou a caminho!"

May faz sua pose clássica de vitória e comemora:

-Eu ganhei! A Fita Cherrygrove!

Os pokémons também comemoram, cada um á sua maneira. A multidão vibra uma última vez.

****

O dia já está entardecendo. A frente do prédio da competição, os cinco jovens se preparam para tomar seus caminhos.

-Então, para onde vocês vão agora?- pergunta May.

Sally dá uma olhada no Guia e Viagens e responde:

-Hum… Vamos pra Violeta. Lá vou ter minha primeira batalha de ginásio!

May fica pensativa e resolve pedir:

-Violeta, é? Bom, eu tenho que passar por lá para chegar à minha parada, então… Será que posso ir com vocês, por enquanto?

Os quatro se surpreendem, porém também se alegram. Kevin aproveita o momento para melhorar o próprio astral:

-É claro que você pode vir com a gente. Afinal, assim posso investigar suas estratégias!

-Nem pensar que eu vou deixar, engraçadinho!- responde May, entrando na brincadeira. -E acabei de lembrar de uma coisa: a Sally vai me contar toda aquela "longa história" que tem a ver com o meu pai, certo?

Sally apoia a mão no ombro da coordenadora:

-É, a história é longa. E eu vou te contar tudo no caminho.

As meninas vão andando. Tracey pega seu mapa de viagem, mas Sakura o avisa:

-Não vai precisar disto.

-Por que não?

-Porque nossos Pokegears tem mapa.

Sakura mostra o mapa eletrônico em seu pequeno aparelho. Tracey olha meio conformado e pergunta:

-Você também entrou na onda da Sally?

-É, resolvi comprar um desses também. E por que não ir na onda dela? Tirando algumas maluquices, ela tem boas ideias!

Sakura também vai andando para alcançar Sally e May, que conversam animadamente. Kevin faz cara de decepcionado e comenta:

-Droga… Eu bem que queria um desses também… Esperem aí, meninas!

Tracey é o último a ficar para trás. Olha meio conformado meio decepcionado para o mapa e, em tom de brincadeira, comenta:

-Tecnologia um, Tracey zero!

E vai andando atrás dos outros.

_Apesar de Kevin não ter conquistado a Fita Cherrygrove, ele e seus amigos conquistaram a amizade da nossa querida coordenadora May. Agora, com uma quinta companheira poderosa no grupo, o foco é a batalha de ginásio de Sally: quais os desafios que a garota encontrará no ginásio? É esperar para ver._


End file.
